bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Montrose/Quotes
Conversing *My father arranged for me to get perfect marks this year. *I think I'll skip university and go straight to my father's business. *If you can't run with the hounds, stay in the doghouse. *I'm making valuable contacts at the Golf & Yacht Club. I'll be a VP once I'm done with Bullworth. *We're the only family at the Golf & Yacht without a boat! *Why doesn't mom divorce the bum? Oh, because daddy has no money anyways. When Wandering around *Son, I lost a bundle in the stock market he says. What if the others find out!? *We're the only family at the Golf & Yacht without a boat! *These guys don't believe my many lies. I can't tell. *Keep an eye on the plebeians they said. We don't want their kinda Golf & Yacht. *Why doesn't mom divorce the bum? Oh, because daddy has no money anyways. *If it wasn't for Golf & Yacht I have to go to public school or something. When Chasing someone * Get back here ya blue-collar coward! * Come back here and face prep justice! When Attacking * It's time I showed you my Shaolin training! * My Boxing coach prepared me for this! * I'm trained in Brazilian jujitsu! * I'm trained in Thai kickboxing! While fighting *I'm a fighting machine you fool! *My fighting expertise is lethal! *Hopkins, you don't belong here, GET OUT! *My hands are registered weapons! * Get that badly dressed social reject out of here! Insulting *Look at that despicable indigent! *Another crumb wishing as a prep! *Look at that blue-collar filth pit! *laugh* What a dirty proletarian joke. *You're not prep material yet, filth pit! *I don't invite you to speak! *I don't speak to plebeian. *Looking for rich homes to rob scum pit?! *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) Go back where you belong Jimmy! Beneath our notice. *Beatrice's boyfriend is feeling cool today! Out of Breath *I'm not gonna running the street like some commoner! When Crying * ...My reputation is going devastated!... When Kicked in groin *Oww! You just ruined my puberty for me! Auuhhhh... Comment on clothes *Typical pauper clothes, in poor taste! *Now that shirt shows good breeding. When Knocked out *The Fighting machine is out of gas. *The fighting machine is out of order... *You beat my expensive training... *Ugh, guess my training failed me. Hit with a stink bomb *Take a bath you blue collar dirtball! *Filthy, stinking Indigents with their stinking filth! All Quotes During missions and others *Get outta here, Hopkins! *You're a fraud, Hopkins! *Yolks on you, Hopkins! Hahahaha! *After him! *Come out, come out, wherever you are. *I know you're here, Hopkins, and I'll get you. *It's Hopkins! *Damn, what'd she say? *That's preposterous. *That's nothing, man, you're letting her off easy. *You should get twice that much for a whole summer. *Go back to that smelly hobo you like so much! *Who on Earth let you in here?! *Get that badly dressed social reject out of here! *Hopkins, you don't belong here, get out! *You've gone far, but will go no further, Jimmy Hopkins! *Don't let him escape! *We love you, Bif! *Bif! Bif! You're the best! *Finish him! *Hopkins, you ain't so tough now, are you?! *Move like a bee, sting like uh, um... a bee. *This is just like Rocky! *Hold on, Jimmy boy, you stay here. *This could be fun. *You can't take me, Hopkins. *Don't forget your guard! *Come on, get back up! *Still think Jimmy's gonna win? Suggesting to provide protection *My trust fund is bigger than your trust fund. *You? Yes, we do mind as a matter fact. ALLY About to leave *I think it's high time I stop slumming around with you. *Being seen with you is hurting my reputation, Jimmy. Ally Help me *Jimmy, help your prep friend in need! *A prep needs your assistance, Jimmy! Getting knocked off bike *Now I'll have to buy another one! *That's the third bike I've wrecked this week. Comments on successful bike trick *I learned that trick in elementary school. *That trick is so nineties. Comments on a failed attempt at trick *You need a bike coach like I have. *Cheap bikes mean cheap tricks. Stealing a bike *You deprived scum, get off that bike! *This bike is for blue-bloods only! Has bike stolen from *I'll just buy another one, scumbag! *I was going to throw it away anyway! Winning a fight #1 *I'm a prep and I'll do what I like! *I'm a prep; don't try and stop me! When into him bump when friendly *You beg your pardon. *Excuse you. *You're sorry about that. When into him bump when hostile *Watch it, pauper scum! *What are you, a pickpocket?! *Are you out begging again?! *Watch it, blue-collar scum! *Away from me, filth pit. *I don't speak to indigents. *I don't carry cash, you thief! When into him bump other clique *(Dropout) Back off, you penniless reject! *(Greaser) Your cheap grease stained my clothes! *(Nerd) I'm sorry, did I crack your pocket protector? Get hit by a bike/car *Father has a team of attorneys you know! *You'll be in court by sundown! *You'll be hearing from our attorneys! Saying goodbye *Gotta be at the Golf & Yacht club, Jimmy. Bye. *Late for prep meeting, Jimmy. So long. *Gotta go check my stock holdings. Take care. Saying about rides at carnival *Not as good as the one I rode in France. *I've had more thrills skiing the Alps. Calling friends for help *Preps. Someone needs to learn their place. *Insolence against preps must be punished. Chasing *Get back here, blue-collar coward! *Come back and face prep justice! When someone hides from him *You blue-collar cowards hide like rats, don't you?! *Don't hide from prep justice! Out of breath * I'm not gonna running the street like some commoner! When Wandering around *Son, I lost a bundle in the stock market, he says. What if the others find out!? *We're the only family at the Golf & Yacht without a boat! *These guys don't believe my many lies. I can tell. *Keep an eye on the plebeians, they said. We don't want their kind at Golf & Yacht. *Why doesn't mom divorce the bum? Oh, 'cause dad has no money anyway. *If it wasn't for Golf & Yacht, I'd have to go to public school or something. Complaining *Those paupers have really crossed the line this time. *That's why we must rid Bullworth of blue-collar scum. *We've got to rid the school of these indigents. When confused *You commoners make no sense! Marveling *Well, I tip my hat to you. *These things are trivial when you're wealthy you know, anyway. Conversing *Just another day in my sheltered life. And another thing... *I heard Gary has a new flunky. Some kid named Jerry or Jimmy or Jesse or something. *This Jimmy guy, trying to getting good with us? Gary says his dad is that bum that begs all the time. *I hear that stinking greaser queen, Lola, is fooling around with all of us preps. Some people will do anything for status. *People say that Johnny Vincent's loose girlfriend made him insane. *With no leader, those stupid greasers will be history. *I hear Jimmy secretly got rid of Gary so he could be the king of the school. Some people will do anything for status. *That despicable Jimmy is back on his terror campaign against preps. *Gary was right, he is jealous of our good breeding. *People say the greasers are being extorted by biker gangs. *I've heard destitute townies are stealing electricity from Bullworth. *I've heard that Mr. Galloway will change your grade for a case of vodka. *They say the jock likes to hug and sweat and squeeze each other tight of a hole. *Did you hear that the nerds hack into the school computers and change their own grades? *This Jimmy Hopkins guy has supposedly been telling everyone how desperate he is to join the preps. *Yes, well I already knew about that. *You're just now finding that out? *News flash! That was out months ago! *I must confess, I exaggerate things about myself sometimes just to impress my peers. *The real truth is my inheritance has gone to my father's gambling, booze, and women. *To be honest, I really work at the Golf & Yacht club to pay my way through Bullworth. *Sometimes, I worry the other preps will find out the truth about me and disown me! *We can't all live the charmed life that I lead. *You expect me to feel pity for you? *If you can't run with the hounds, stay in your doghouse. *Life is tough when you're not as unspeakably rich as I am. *Dad says people only respect two things: money and influence. *Father says liars and scoundrels are the ones who make it to the top. *Social climbing means stepping on people to get ahead. It's the way of things. *Making it in the real world means a lot of backstabbing. *Wealth and power call! Farewell! *I bid you adieu! *Au revoir! *I'm making valuable contacts at the Golf & Yacht club. One guy offered me a VP job when I finish at Bullworth. *Father tells me my inheritance is so vast the bank had to open a new branch to manage it. *The Golf & Yacht club begged father all last summer to lend my services to them. *You know, I sign off on every applicant to the Golf & Yacht club. *Remarkable for someone of your social status! *The Golf & Yacht club would be mildly impressed. *Good! You might be worth hiring when I run my first company. *Have you ever applied to the Golf & Yacht club? *Have your parents ever borrowed on their home mortgage? *Ever have to work your way through school? *Have you ever discovered someone wasn't who you thought they were? *No, I'm too wealthy to relate to that. *That's a little underneath my high social standing. *My parents have sheltered me from such realities. *I won't dignify that with an answer. Losing Dodgeball *This loss has tarnished my reputation! *Now everyone knows I'm truly a loser! *The shame of losing to blue-collar scum! *This loss has tarnished the prep reputation! *Now who will respect the preps? *Losing like mere paupers?! The shame! Grossed-out *That is simply appalling! Hit by friendly fire *But you've been embraced by preps! *What happened to our alliance, Jimmy?! *Don't backstab the preps, Jimmy! While fighting *My fighting expertise is lethal! *How's it feel to face a trained boxer?! *I'm a fighting machine, you fool! *My hands are registered weapons! Losing a fight *The fighting machine is out of gas. *Ugh, guess my training failed me. *The fighting machine is out of order... *You beat my expensive training... Starting fight with some cliques * (Dropout) I'll knock you out and stuff a $20 in your mouth! * (Greaser) We're gonna run you greasers out of town! * (Jock) Brain beats brawn every time! * (Nerd) Your slide rule won't save you, dorkis! Starting fight * It's time I show you my Shaolin training! * My boxing coach prepared me for this! * I'm trained in Brazilian jujitsu! * I'm trained in Thai kickboxing! Kicked in the nuts *Oww! You just ruined my puberty for me! Auuhhhh... When spat on *I'll not be spit on by a pauper! Watching a fight *I've got a lot of money to bet on this! *Be glad I don't enter the fray! *Knock him unconscious! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectiles * The paupers are firing weapons! * They're firing on the preps, look out! When the fire alarm goes off * The scummy masses are rioting! Flustered * Wait a minute, let's talk about this! * Whoever you are, I'm sorry, okay? * Listen, I'm not looking for trouble. * I hope I haven't said anything to offend you. * Listen, I say a lot of things I don't mean! Food fight * You ruined my couture! That does it! Watching a freak show * That show is perfect for you, blue-collar scum! Receiving a gift * How generous! You might be a prep yet! * Keep it up and you might join us soon! * Very well. You meet my needs and I'll work for you. Demanding money * Give it or else daily beatings from the preps! * Pay me or I'll make Bullworth hell for you! * The preps demand tribute, plebeian! Demanding money for protection * Come on, Jimmy! A guy like me doesn't work for free! * Education costs, my friend! After getting money from his victim * The preps appreciate your donation. * Very wise, Jimmy, very wise. * Now that is prep approved, right there. Making a deal * Jimmy, I might have a deal you'd like. * Say, Jimmy, are you interested in engaging in a little trade? Greetings * Hey there! * Hello, and how do you do? * How's it going? Greeting authority * Hello, sir, so good to see you again. * Hello, ma'am, so good to see you again. Complimenting clothes * Now that hat shows good breeding! * Now those shoes show good breeding! * Now those clothes show good breeding! * Now that shirt shows good breeding! * Now those pants show good breeding! * Now that hairstyle shows good breeding! Flirt * Hey, honey, how would you like to get with the next Bullworth billionaire? Grooming * You have to look like money to have money. * You have to hide your inner loser, Bryce. Requesting an errand * Here's your first test to see if you're prep material. * Here's your chance to impress a prep. Listen up. * I have a task for you, see if you're prep material. * You wanna impress a prep? I've got a job for you. Being indignant * I'm a Shaolin student, I'll have you know! * I'm trained in kickboxing, I'll have you know! * I'm a trained boxer, I'll have you know! While greeting of Jim with fearing * Uh, hey, it's my favorite non-prep! Some insults of enemies * Look at that despicable indigent! * Another crumb wishing he were a prep! * Look at the blue-collar filth pit! * Oh, look, it's Gary's errand boy! * Look away when preps address you! * Pauper fool, get out of my sight! * I can't stand you, blue-collar scum! * Indigents like you devalue our school. Laughing * Hahaha, what a dirty proletarian joke! * Hahahaha, you know, that's rather amusing! Payback * Indigent scum like that should be made to suffer! Vomiting * My stomach feels inside out... Hit by thrown dead rat * Stop throwing your food, you indigent bum! While greeting someone in bad terms * You're not prep material yet, filth pit! * I don't recall inviting you to speak. * I don't speak to plebeians. While greeting someone in good terms * Why, hello, Jimmy! * Our man, Jimmy! How are things? * Why, it's Jimmy Hopkins! Hello! Scared * Preps, greasers, nerds - we're all united, right? * What about Bullworth school spirit, huh? * What if we both get kicked out of Bullworth, huh? Aiding a fight * We preps take care of our own, friend. * All for one and one for all! Perceiving a thing as cool * Now that's entertainment worthy of a prep! * Finally, fun that meets prep standard. Perceiving a thing as crap * I suppose the unwashed masses think that's exciting. * How dumb. Must be a blue-collar thing. Seeing vandalism * Stop right now, you dirty indigent! * You paupers have no respect for property! Saying about fireworks * Brilliant! Another victory for free trade! Hit with a stink bomb * Take a bath, you blue-collar dirt balls! * Filthy stinking indigents with their stinking filth! Clothes browsing * Now that makes me look like money! * What cheap uninspired nonsense! Sucking up * A cool kid like you I'd love to vouch for with the preps. * I tell the preps all the time, this kid is prep material! * The Golf & Yacht club could use a kid like you. Insulting the tag * Jimmy, only blue-collar scum deface property! Conversing with prefect * These uneducated scum pits have no respect for Bullworth authority. * It's my duty as a prep to make sure we apprehend them. Insulting #1 * Get lost, you bread crumb! * Beat it, you dumb pauper! * Get out of here, blue-collar scum! * You poor people make me sick! * Get lost, you broke nobody! * Beat it, you destitute bum! * You indigents make me sick! Angry after insulted * Fool! You're provoking a jujitsu student! * Fool! You're insulting a Thai kickboxer! * Fool! You're taunting a trained boxer! * Fool! You're goading a Shaolin student! Ignoring a fight * Common brawls are beneath me. * Preps are above such brawls. * For preps, violence is a last resort. Insulting #2 * Casing out rich homes to rob, scum pit? * Typical pauper clothes, in poor taste. * Typical pauper pants, in poor taste. * Typical pauper shoes, in poor taste. * Typical pauper hairstyle, in poor taste. * Typical pauper tattoo, in poor taste. * Hey, I think you still have bits of eggshell in your hair, Jimmy! * Back where you belong, Jimmy - beneath our heels! * Blue-collar scum like you wouldn't appreciate those clothes! Crying * My reputation is devastated! Jeering * Your obvious jealousy flatters me, Jimmy. * Beatrice's boyfriend is feeling cool today. * Your jealousy of preps is pathetic. * Ah, Gary's errand boy feels uppity! * Look! Gary's errand boy thinks he's the king! * You're a smear of dog poop on my prep shoe. * The hobo's son has forgotten his place. * You're just one more prep reject, Jimmy. * You'll always be the loser to us, Jimmy. * Did it hurt when Beatrice dumped you, Jimmy? Getting bullied * You're destroying my reputation! * Stop! There might be preps watching! * Preps shouldn't be talked to this way! Saying this way * Preps know best, Jimmy! This way! * Don't question a prep, Jimmy! Over here! When thanks of Jim * Thanks, Jimmy, the other preps will hear about this. After getting swirlie * Augh, now they're gonna call me the poop-head prep! * Augh, the others are going to ostracize me now! * Oh, they'll never let me in the Harrington House again... Getting swirlie * Let go, you dirty beggar! * Get your indigent hands off me! * You can't do this, I'm a prep! Winning in Dodgeball * Victory to the preps! * Bow to the preps, you crumbs! * May the best preps win! Insulting in bicycle race * Bow before me, you indigent loser! * Deprived bastard, you'll never win. * Gonna write prep on your forehead, loser! Laughing at a headdress * Typical pauper hat, in poor taste. When thanks of someone * Thanks, I guess. Winning an individual fight * Victory is mine! * Another victory won for the preps! * I am the ruler, you crumbs! Physically bullied * Now everyone knows I'm a fraud! * My reputation will never recover! When winning Dodgeball with his team * You destitute crumbs will never win! * How does it feel to be stomped by the preps? * Plan to fail, you paupers! Physically bullying of someone * This will teach you your place, pauper! * Haha, watch me make this blue-collar scum cry! * Haha, watch me make this pawn moan! Saying wrong way * Your blue-collar instincts are off, Jimmy! * Resist your urge to fail, Jimmy! When whining * Aw, as soon as the preps turn our backs, everything falls apart. Unknown * Hm, I wonder what to make of that? When TV turned off * Changing channels is a prep privilege! Category:Character Quotes